Sorry seems a hardest world
by Thomas-Reeds
Summary: Harry est amoureux de Rémus, mais une mauvaise nouvelle va mettre fin à leur histoire d'amour


Titre: Sorry seems a hardest world

Auteur: syndicate of law

Genre: Slash, Harry/ Rémus. Chapitre unique.

Disclamers: rien me m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.k.Rowling.

Avertissement, ceci sera une relation Harry, Rémus, si vous n'aimez pas je ne vous retiens pas, mais si vous restez ne dites pas que vous ne saviez pas.

__

Sorry seems a hardest world ( Elton John) 

Harry n'était pas resté longtemps chez les Dursley. Rémus avait été le chercher deux jours après le début des vacances. Son oncle n'avait opposé aucune résistance, trop content de le voir partir.

Depuis Harry était soucieux, Rémus d'habitude si chaleureux envers lui, c'était montré froid et distant. De plus il avait de longue absence que personnes ne pouvait lui justifié.

Bientôt, il se rendit compte que sa présence lui manquait. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Cela n'avait pas échappait à Hermione.

_Harry, tu dois lui dire. Il ne pourra jamais deviner tes sentiments si tu ne dis rien.

_Je sais, ce n'est pas facile. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire je t'aime.

_Pourquoi pas, au moins il serait fixé.

_Et si il ne m'aime pas, s'il me rejète.

_Au moins tu serais fixé. De plus je suis sur qu'il partage tes sentiments.

Dépêches toi d'aller lui dire.

_Tu as raison. Mais comment a tu su, je n'en ai jamais parlé a personne?

_Intution féminine.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry alla voir la personne qu'il aimait en secret. Hermione avait raison, il était inutile de ne rien lui dire.

_Rémus, dit il. Je dois te parler, c'est important.

_je t'écoutes.

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

_Ce n'est pas une mauvaises nouvelle au moins, demanda Rémus inquiet.

_Non.

_Vas-y, parles.

_Je t'aime.

_Harry, je …

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais il fallait que tu le saches.

_Je peux finir ma phrase? Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Lupin s'approcha du jeune homme, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement, il ouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se cherchèrent et ne firent plus qu'une. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Rémus pouvait être un si bon amant.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul, Rémus n'était plus avec lui. Il n'était plus n'ont plus dans la maison. Mme Weasley lui dit qu'il avait une courses urgente à faire. Harry s'étonna des ses fréquente absence.

_Tu sais, il a quelque chose à faire, lui dit elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Mais pourquoi pleurez vous?

_Ce n'est rien mon chéri. Va plutôt rejoindre tes amis.

Quand Rémus fut de retour, il se montra distant envers Harry. Il ne le regarda même pas. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il lui répondit que c'était fini, qu'il ne devait plus se voir.

_Cette nuit était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas du aller aussi loin.

_Mais Rémus, je t'aime, dit Harry en pleure.

_Tu dois m'oublier.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son amant, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter, pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.

_Rémus, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse.

_Harry, écoutes moi. Tu dois être fort. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, je vais bientôt mourir.

_Comment ça mourir?

_Je suis condamné. Il me reste qu'un mois à vivre.

_Mais les docteurs?

_Je suis allé voir des docteurs, mais aucun ne peut me sauver.

_C'est pour ça que tu me rejète?

_Je ne veux pas que tu souffre. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

_C'est pourtant ce que tu fais. Si tu as si peu de temps à vivre, alors je veux être à tes côtés.

_Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir à me dire ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir.

Tant que son état de santé le permeté, Rémus resta auprès d'harry. Il vécu son dernier moi avec lui. Mais la veille de sa mort, il parti sans rien dire à personne, pas même Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry reçu une lettre d'adieux de Rémus. Il était parti mourir sur les terres où il avait vu le jour.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mme Weasley le pris tendrement dans ses bras.

_Ne pleures pas, tu sais là où il est il vielleras à jamais sur toi. 

Harry cessa de pleurer, mais il n'allait plus jamais aimé comme il l'avait aimé, et dans son cœur il y aurait toujours une place pour son unique amour.

Fin.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous remercie d 'avoir ma fic jusqu'au bout, s'il vous reste un peu de temps, j'aimerais bien avoir un review.

Syndicate of law.


End file.
